Head In The Clouds
by Coiney1
Summary: Charlie believes she is different from the rest. Through snaps of visions of the future, she feels as if she has a sort of gift. Little does she know, that gift that can save people's lives after discovering a homeless boy in an alleyway in NYC. Eventual Hiro x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's POV:**

I thought I was different from the rest.

Whether it was the odd sensations I felt when a certain subject was called upon, or the quick little flashbacks that I hardly ever remembered, making me feel like I shouldn't be in this world.

Like I've been imagining my whole life - because that's all I did.

Imagine.

I guess you could say I always had my head in the clouds.

My name is Charlie Mayor, and as of today, everything in my unextraordinary life has changed.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

It was a typical Thursday morning, and as always, I was awaken due to the nonstop blaring sirens, car horns honking, and everything else that sounded in the Upper East Side of the restless city.

I half-consciously attempted to grab hold of my glasses from my bed, which was set in front of a large fogged up window that provided a perfect outline of the massive skyscrapers.

My pale, limp arm flailed weakly at my nightstand, which obviously missed my black framed Ray-bans.

I groaned impatiently and struggled to push myself up, my small body too tired to let on.

I never really got any sleep anymore, not after the accident.

My playful mind would taunt me in my sleep, throwing menacing nightmares that I swore were real.

I never knew why, but whenever I closed my eyes to slumber and have a dream (or nightmare) I always was aware of it, but somehow, I couldn't control them.

It almost reminded me of my life.

I was a puppet on strings, being played and toyed with by others, my mind always wandering elsewhere.

They could put me in a certain place, and they could push me around like the rag doll on strings I was, and little did they know, _I_ knew.

_I_ was aware of the situation - and yet again, I was incapable of controlling it.

**Everyone reading this, PLEEASEE reviewwww! I get so so so happy and it just makes my day! Remember, this is just an intro to my story, and yes, Hiro will be in it. I just wanted to give you guys a feel for my OC, Charlie. I hope you fall in love with her the way I did xD! I will update very soon, so don't worry! If you like my story so far, please favorite and all that, and I'll see you guys soon! (Possibly tomorrow I'll post the next chapter?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's POV:**

I rubbed the grogginess from my eyes, a slight groan slipping from my lips.

I slid on my glasses, everything now coming into focus.

I had horrible vision, and if I felt like it, I would put in contacts time from time.

Today was not that day.

My feet came in contact with the icy floor, creaking ever so slightly with each step I took.

I made my way to the bathroom, staring drowsily at my reflection.

If there were a bed head contest, I'd win first place.

To be honest, I could care less on my appearance.

I threw my dark chocolate brown hair into a messy top knot, brushed my teeth, and with that, dashed out of the bathroom.

My sea green eyes scanned over my petite closet, piles of clothes crammed together.

It's not like I tried to look nice.

I fished out an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, hopping around my room as I attempted to put on my leggings.

"You okay up there, hun?" My mom called out in a concerned voice from the kitchen.

She must've heard the racket I've been making.

"I'm fine, mom!" I shouted in reply, now slipping on some black converse.

My voice bounced off the walls of my vast room, which was seemingly too large for an apartment in New York.

I huffed out a sigh, the loose hairs falling in my face lifting up with my breath, then falling back down in messy strands again.

I swung my gray backpack over one shoulder, the heavy lump of a bag almost weighing me down.

I took one glance around my room, and then turned on my heel and stepped out the door.

-oOo - oOo - oOo-

**Charlie at 3 o' clock:**

After the prison called school, I finally arrived back to my apartment.

The walk to and from school was just another obstacle I had to face, aside from the nippy weather.

As soon as the keys indicated the door was unlocked with a fine click, I immediately turned the handle and slammed the door behind me, greeted with the smell of my favorite home made cookies left by a special someone.

"Thanks mom," I giggled silently to myself, treating myself to a few.

My mother wouldn't be back from work until later this evening, leaving me on my own.

Abruptly, my puppy, Buddy, came out of nowhere and attacked me as a greeting.

"No licking! No lick-" I burst out in a laughing fit, doubled over as the husky's sandpaper tongue came in contact with my soft, milky skin.

Buddy jumped in circles around my feet, overly excited for my appearance.

Bending down to clip the red leash to his matching red collar, the dog bolted.

I gasped, looking up.

"BUDDY!"

He was racing after a squirrel who wasn't slowing.

"No!" I called again, running down the steps and chasing after the dog.

My breath billowed in front of me, it was a cold day, but not yet cold enough for snow.

My boots clicked on the concrete as I chased after my puppy, my lungs burning as the cold chilled my throat.

Suddenly, Buddy took a sharp right, causing me to stumble as I continued the chase.

My gray scarf was trailing behind me, carried up by the wind as it unraveled, and my gray sweater was diaphanous in the breeze.

I groaned, my little freckled nose and cheeks flushed in a shade of vermillion, as finally my dog turned into an alley and disappeared.

I sighed in relief, he wasn't going anywhere now.

Suddenly, barks erupted from the cold shadows as I imagined the squirrel finding refuge in a trash can.

I rounded the corner, my emerald glinting eyes landing on the little puppy.

"Buddy! There you are." Still holding the leash, I bounced over to the dog and clipped it to the collar.

It didn't occur to me that the boy in the back might be dangerous, as it never did.

I was quick to trust, but slow to forgive.

As my gaze landed on him, my heart sunk.

He was obviously scared, I could see it in his chocolate brown orbs.

He had a mess of thick dark hair, wearing a blue zip up hoodie that was ratted and torn.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked in a sweet voice, yet my motherly instinct could be heard from my slight concern.

Buddy tugged at the leash, wanting to go back to the boy.

I let him go, dropping the leash as he ran over to the stranger, still while keeping my distance.

**As promised, here is chapter 2! I see i'm getting a lot of views but I only got one review :( it's fine XDD! You guys can leave me suggestions and ideas for the next few chapters, and YES I know these are short, but I'd rather have short and detailed rather than long and boooring. So yes, I will have a lot of chapters, be on the look out! The next chapter is in Hiro's POV, and yes, the boy Charlie is taking about is Hiro! XD see you guys soon! (Maybe tomorrow will be a new chapter?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Narrator's POV**

**Hiro at 3 o' clock:**

Alleyways did _not_ make good homes.

Hiro had a home once.

That was, before his own father had suddenly became distressed of his older brother's death, and used abuse on him to let out all his anger.

Hiro couldn't stand the fact that his brother, Tadashi, was really gone - and it had been all his fault.

He eventually ran away from the small apartment that he used to live in with his father.

He felt useless.

Like there was no good in the world anymore.

All of that warmth that his brother provided for him was simply, gone.

It's funny how in just a second your whole life could change.

One second and your living a privileged life, with wonderful family and friends.

Then in a blink of the eye, they're gone right before your eyes.

Just taken away from you, even if you did nothing wrong.

You were a good person, and so were they, but that didn't matter anymore.

Hiro shook his head, the thousand thoughts swarming through his mind halting to a stop.

"Stop it." He told himself with a quivering lip, his eyes glistening with salty tears as he fought to be strong.

He sniffled and leaned his small body against the whitewashed brick wall.

His stomach rumbled but he ignored it.

He just didn't care anymore.

He just wanted to die; if that was the only way he could be with Tadashi again.

With someone who loved him.

But he was sure no one would ever love him again.

-OoO - oOo- oOo-

Hiro yawned and closed his eyelids, which were growing heavy from exhaustion.

Suddenly, a sound reverberated from the other side of the alley and Hiro froze.

A repetitive panting, as well as the padding of a small animal could be heard and they grew louder in volume with each passing moment.

Hiro scrambled from the ground and flung his bag over his shoulder, ready to bolt, but he paused when a small shadow came into view.

It was a tiny puppy, with eyes of ice and a warm, friendly smile.

It had a chestnut mask of fur over it's eyes, and the rest blended into white down its back, with few concealed creamy spots.

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the pup.

His heartbeat dialed down to a normal pace, for he thought it would be a gang of brigands whom he'd been attempting to avoid.

He dropped his black backpack on the ground, and kneeled down to the puppy's level.

He extended his arm out slowly to touch the muzzle, nervously hoping to make peace with the animal.

The pup obliged, and Hiro ran his hand through it's fluffy head.

A small giggle escaped Hiro's lips as he played with the pooch, obviously enjoying himself.

He never had this much attention or fun in who knew how long.

He gripped the edges of his faded blue zip up hoodie, which was doing nothing for his rosy cheeks.

Out of the blue, a voice called out, and Hiro was on the rise of panic once again.

He looked up, somewhat fearful, terror stricken in his eyes.

His heartbeat raced a mile a minute, and he prepped for who he was about to see, silently praying it wasn't a hoodlum.

To his surprise, it was just a girl about his age - a really cute one too.

A wash of relief spread over him.

Hiro bit his lip as she retrieved her dog back, the pup mindlessly standing there in mild confusion.

The girl then scanned her eyes over to him, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Hey...are you okay?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Hiro gulped and tried to regain his composure, "I-I'm fine." He stumbled with the words, an obvious sign of his anxious state.

His voice tentative, that made most wonder if he'd ever received an ounce of love from _anyone._

The unnamed female raised a brow slightly, as if she knew he was lying.

She then shrugged as her dog wanting to go back to Hiro, and the tiny click indicated she unhooked his leash from his collar.

The dog bounded over to Hiro happily, it's icy eyes almost freezing him in his tracks.

Hiro couldn't help but crack a cute smile as he ruffled the little guy's somewhat curly mess of fur.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie spoke up, interrupting Hiro's playdate with her puppy.

Hiro's cheeks flushed and his heart hammered in his chest, "I'm Hiro." He replied, staring at her straight in the eyes.

His eyes were the color of hot cocoa, sprinkled with tiny specks of gold like mini marshmallows.

Her eyes were slightly dark, a green like a forest at sunset.

They didn't know it yet, but this was the start of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
